


Shame

by citrus_killer



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rare footage of Kousuke being a horn dog, Sexual Fantasy, hi I binged this at 3 am and wrote this while stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_killer/pseuds/citrus_killer
Summary: Someone in such a high standing as himself should never make himself comfortable with shame and guilt.





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Srry I wrote this when I was rlly stoned

Kousuke let out an heavy sigh once he was finally alone. He was more than surprised to say the least when he found Miss Yoo unexpectedly in his home, and in his bathroom nonetheless. He was pleasantly surprised with her cooking and did enjoy her company even if it was short lived as his mother intervened. He hardly felt like a gentleman when so many unpleasant things were happening to Miss Yoo on his own account. The next time they were alone together he would apologize to her properly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother playfully shoo Miss Yoo into the room. He lifted his eyes to meet hers but once he saw what his mother put her in his heart nearly stopped. She was wearing his dress shirt and nothing else. Immediately, he looked away and instead focused his attention on his conniving mother. 

He had to make it up to her somehow. Kousuke couldn’t bear the thought of Miss Yoo thinking so ill of him and his mother no matter how manipulative she may be. He knew he had to right his wrongs, as his father had taught him all gentlemen should do. Once he had replaced her clothes and taken her home to make up for the stressful night he felt somewhat satisfied he was able to do this. Someone as stubborn as her wouldn’t accept any more then this and he expected no less. However, he was surprised when she requested to speak privately to him. Even more so when she got him his favorite cake for his birthday. Similarly to before, when he had seen her in his dress shirt, he felt arrhythmic.

“Call me Kousuke.” The words tumble from his lips before he even thinks about it. Although he doesn’t regret what he says he internally scolds himself for being impulsive. 

With that, he was able to return home feeling much more satisfied. After his mother had left, leaving a sour taste in his mouth, he was finally able to try and relax. He let his thoughts become occupied about his work as he made his way to his room. He stopped in his tracks once he saw the revealing dress Miss Yoo was apparently asked by his mother to wear. He furrowed his brows and purses his lips as he grabbed the expensive garment. Kousuke couldn’t even entertain the idea of-

Before he can even finish his thought he spots his pink dress shirt neatly folded at the end of his bed. His breath caught in his throat as the vivid image of Miss Yoo in his dress shirt resurfaced. Her fingers were barely able to poke out of the long sleeves, not to mention the end of his shirt barely slipped past her thighs. Kousuke shook his head as if trying to mentally force the memory out of his mind. He would not think of Miss Yoo in such an inappropriate manner. Despite trying to remain stoic his thoughts got the best of him no matter how hard he tried to push her visage far from his mind. 

“Damn...” he cursed under his breath as he felt something unfamiliar spark within him. He was more then familiar with arousal, so to speak, as he was a teenager once just as everyone else. However this somehow felt different but despite his vocabulary he couldn’t quite find the words to describe what he was feeling. 

 

It wasn’t something Kousuke did often. Ever since he matured from his teenage years he only saw masturbating as a stress reliever when sweets weren’t available, however the physical and mental health benefits that came along with an orgasm certainly helped convince himself it was necessary to anyone’s health. Granted he hadn’t actually taken the time to do anything in quite awhile.

 

Kousuke tried to ignore his sparking arousal at first as these problems, although rare, often went away on their own. Nevertheless, he just couldn’t get Miss Yoo out of his thoughts. He hissed through his teeth as he felt his half hard erection begin to strain against his tightening pants. Letting out a frustrated sigh the man pulled his warm brown shirt off and headed to the bathroom for another solution to his problem.

He promptly undressed and stepped into the ice cold shower to wash his filthy thoughts down the drain. After what felt like an eternity Kousuke could not ignore the pain his erection was causing. He cursed silently to himself as he leaned against the shower wall slowly working up the nerve to grasp his cock. Letting out a low sigh as he slowly started stroking his length. He couldn’t recall the last time he had done this but doesn’t recall ever being this sensitive. Usually it was to get it over with but now he felt _good_. 

Kousuke’s lips part slightly as he lets out soft pants. Closing his eyes he grows deeply immersed in fantasies he didn’t know he had. His mind continuously remembers the reveling dress. To be frank Miss Yoo didn’t quite have much to, well, reveal, however her body was very slender despite how much she was known to eat. He visualized her in the black dress standing away from him, revealing the backless trim. Kousuke lets out a low groan as he feverishly pumps his shaft. He has yet another sudden compulsion, something he’s not quite used to feeling. He bites his lower lip as he continues to think about Miss Yoo. 

In his wildest of thoughts he imagines she’s unaware he’s behind her. When he approaches her her slips an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he plants a kiss to her the back of her nape. She gasps in surprise as he continues kissing down her spine. His fingers trail down her thighs and he grabs a fistful of the material, pushing the long skirt up her legs. 

“Miss Yoo...” Kousuke barley contains his moan. He had always been interested in her but never in this light, not until now. He felt like he was violating Miss Yoo somehow but his body just would not listen to reason. He felt truly low, rutting into his hand like a pathetic, horny teenager with no self control or discipline.

He imagines she’s facing him now, one arm draped over his shoulder and the other pressed against his chest. Neither says anything as Kousuke’s fingers dance across bare back before making their way up to her neck to the clasp holding the dress together. Miss Yoo herself slowly began peeling off her dress, maintaining eye contact with Kousuke. Her cheeks are rosy red due to her inexperience and her embarrassment, no doubt, however she still remains stubborn til the end. He’s always liked that about her despite it being a terrible trait Nol shared as well. 

She froze once she came to moving the dress past her chest. If she let go it would surely fall to the floor and Kousuke would see every single inch of her naked body. The man presses his lips against hers as he pushes her up against the wall. She lets out a sharp, surprised yelp before letting out a soft moan as Kousuke deepens the kiss. Somehow he just can’t get enough of her. No matter how much he indulges it’s both too much and yet not enough for him. 

“A-Ah, Miss Yoo...” He groans, the muscles in his abdomen tightening. His breathing grows heavy and rugged as strokes himself at a quick pace, “Miss...Yoo...”

He had imagined she was whispering his name between soft mewls and moans, “Kousuke- hnn!” The first time he had ever heard her call his name wasn’t even real but it sent spikes of thrill up his spine.

His lips were all over her soft, supple skin. Her neck, her lips, her collarbones, and even her knuckles as she anxiously held the loose dress close to her chest. 

“Shin-ae!” He gasped out as he came, curling his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. He had never known such pleasure and guilt all at once.

Kousuke’s eyes fluttered open after he came down from the high of his orgasm. Luckily being in the shower made clean up quite convenient. Once he had stepped out of the shower and put a robe on he felt something akin to shame dwell deep within him. 

He checks the time and can’t help but wonder if Miss Yoo has gone to sleep yet.


End file.
